An Undying Love
by AznPride991
Summary: A NaruHina fanfic. Full of fluff and action, who would've guessed things would turn up as they did? R&R! Update Chapter 4: True Feelings Revealed
1. Chapter 1

**An Undying Love**

**I decided to re-do my fanfic since I messed up with the ordering of it and I apologize for any incovience.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Chapter 1: How it all began**

Hinata had just finished a tiring day of training and was now resting under a tree, tired as well as hungry. As she lay under the tree resting, she noticed a nice ripe apple on one of the branches. So she decides to get it as a snack, and starts to climb the tree, but as she's climbing, one of the branches breaks, causing her to fall without anything to grab on. Then, just as she falls, Naruto jumps into action, just in time to catch her and land safely on the ground. He then sets her down under another tree next to him.

"Oy! Hinata-san! Are you okay?" Naruto said with much concern

"Huh? Oh, N-Naruto-kun, what happened?" Hinata said as she gained

consciousness and blushed a bit.

"You were falling from a tree when I saved you. I think you were trying to get

an apple…"

"Oh yeah, now I remember! T-thank you for rescuing me N-Naruto-kun." she

said shyly.

"It was no problem, I'm just glad that you're safe" he said with his hand being his head.

"I'm s-still grateful for your help." she said as she played with her fingers.

"Hmmm… Well you must be hungry since you were trying to get that apple, am I right?

"Ummm… y-yes I am sort of hungry" with her stomach grumbling

"Well, we'll just have to fix that then won't we? So want to get some ramen with me?"

S-sure, that w-would be g-great." she couldn't believe that Naruto was asking her if she wanted to eat with him.

"Let's be on our way then!" he said smiling as he got up, and reached out his hand to help Hinata up.

After they were both up, they started off for the ramen stand Ichikaru. When they arrived, the stand owner looked at Naruto curiously and asked who the girl was. He told him that she was Hyuuga Hinata, and that she was just joining him for some ramen.

"Well nice to meet you Hinata, what would you like today?" the stand owner asked.

"Nice to meet you to and I would like a bowl of special ramen please." she said shyly

"Hmmm… make that two specials please." Naruto said with a big smile.

As they waited for the ramen to be cooked, Naruto asked her why she was alone before.

"So… Hinata-san, why were you alone in the closing before?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well…. Y-you s-see N-Naruto-kun, I was training there before you had arrived." she said while playing with her fingers and slightly blushing.

"Oh, I see, but why didn't you ask someone to train with you, that way if something happened they could help you."

"I d-didn't want to bother anyone with my t-training…"

"Still, if I wasn't passing by when you were falling, you could've gotten seriously injured." He said with a serious face

"I u-understand, sorry for causing you trouble, N-Naruto-kun." with her head tilted down sadly.

"Awww, noe Hinata, I didn't mean to up set you, I just don't want you injuring yourself now you see…" he said as he put his hand to her chin to lift it up so he could look into her eyes.

Hinata was stunned to hear that Naruto cared so much about her, and stared in shock at him….

"Oh, Hinata you okay?" he waved his hand in front of her face

She then snapped out of her Trans.

"Oh, N-Naruto-kun, sorry about that"

"Its okay, just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

She began to turn magenta.

"Anyways, about your training, I'll help you with it." he then had his right arm behind his head and a big smile on.

"Really! Oh, T-thank y-you so much N-naruto-kun!" Hinata now believed that she was dreaming. She thought to herself.

_Is this really happening to me? Is Naruto really going to help me with my training? Does he really care for me? This is all happening so fast….I think I'm going to faint, but I can't, not now._

She just couldn't believe what was happening to her.

"Heres your ramen, sorry for the long wait." said the stand owner.

"Oh, its fine." Naruto said smiling

Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Well, dig in!" naruto said as he went to get a pair of chopsticks with his hand meeting with Hinata's at the container. Both of them then blushed a little and turned away.

The stand owner watched in interest as he saw the two blush and turn away from one another. It seemed that they liked each other quite a bit, even if Naruto didn't really show it, while Hinata did.

They then ate their meal in silence after that, and Naruto paid for it after. They then left as Naruto walked Hinata home, and as they came up to the Hyuuga mansion, Naruto was amazed at how big it was.

"Wow! Hinata-san, you sure do have a nice place." he said intrigued

"Yes, it is q-quit s-something." she said smiling

They soon reached the door and suddenly as they stood in front of the door, it opened, revealing Hinata's mom behind it.

"Hmm… Well who so we have here? Uzumaki Naruto if i'm correct?

"Yes that's me. I just came to walk Hinata home…"

"Oh, I see, well then thank you for the help Naruto."

"It was my pleasure Mrs.Hyuuga."

"Well, you should be getting ready for bed Hinata, so on you go." Mrs.Hyuuga said as she waved her arms back and forth to signal Hinata to go inside.

"Yes mam. Oh, N-Naruto-kun, t-thank you for the ramen again, I had a good time."

"Ah, it was no problem Hinata-san." with his arm behind his head once again.

"So you bought ramen for Hinata, is that correct?

"Y-yes mam, she was hungry so I bought her some ramen."

"Hmmm… Well then, would you like to have breakfast with us tomorrow?"

"That would be great! Thank you very much Mrs.Hyuuga"

"Well, its getting late so see you here tomorrow bright and early."

"Okay, I'll be here" he said with a big smile.

Naruto then rushed home, excited about what would await him tomorrow, and quickly got ready for bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Was it good? Please R & R, it would mean alot if you did. I'll try to get more out asap, but school is going to start soon so there might be a while wait until the next one chapters come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay a new chapter is up. Hope everyone enjoys it.  
****---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Chapter 2: The Start Of Something New**

Waking up to the bright sun, Naruto quickly gets dressed in his trade mark orange jacket and pants. Excited about the day, he rushes to the Hyuuga family mansion to find that it looks even more amazing with the light shining down on it. When he arrives at the door, he knocks on the door to find Neji opening it.

"Hmm? What brings you here today Naruto? Neji said with a puzzled look on.

"Oh, Mrs.Hyuuga invited me over for breakfast." happily smiling

"I see, then come in."

"Why thank you Neji."

Both Neji and Naruto then walk to the dining area to find Mrs.Hyuuga and Hiashi sitted down already.

"How nice to see you Naruto." Mrs.Hyuuga said with a smile

"Same to you Mrs. Hyuuga, and thank you for inviting me over today."

"It's the least we could do since you treated Hinata to ramen."

"Awww, it was nothing, really."

"Well, we should be starting soon. Neji would you go and get Hinata along with Hanbi as well." She said sternly

"Hai." Neji said as he bowed and left the room."

"Oh, Naruto why don't you have a seat right on the side there."

"Sure thing Mrs.Hyuuga." he said as he walked to his seat.

"So Naruto, what have you been up to these past week?" Hiashi asked with a serious look.

"I've been training very hard these past weeks and practicing secret techniques that Ero-sennin is trying to teach me, but they're so hard to master." he said explaining everything

"Oh, I see. So what new techniques have you been learning exactly?" Hiashi said curiously

"Now Mr.Hyuuga if I told you what the techniques were they wouldn't really be "secret techniques" now would they?" Naruto said chuckling

"Very well, keep it to yourself as you want."

Just as Haishi and Naruto finished talking, Neji came back with Hinata and Hanabi behind him. Hinata didn't know that Naruto was over so when she saw him, her heart skipped a beat, and she turned a deep red.

"Nice to see that all of you are awake now. Take your seats if you will, we have a guest with us today." Mrs.Hyuuga said with her hand pointing out the empty seats.

"Hai." all three of the hyuugas standing said.

As Hinata began to sit in the seat which was next to Naruto's, she began to turn an even deeper red.

"Oy! Hinata, why are you so red? You have a fever or something?" Naruto said curiously

"I-I'm fine N-Naruto-kun." she said shyly

"If you say so….." he said as he thought about how she turned red a lot when she was around him.

_Why is she always so red when I'm around her? Is she allergic to me or something? This always happens if I'm around her or talk to her…. Well she's a shy person so maybe that's why…._

He then just let the thought pass by since he knew about how shy Hinata could be.

"So what are we having today?" Naruto said hungrily

"Just some rice and miso soup, does that sound good? Mrs.Hyuuga asked

"That sounds great!" he said excitedly

The food soon came, and all of them ate to there content. After finishing the breakfast, everyone left the table except for Naruto and Hinata who were relaxing a bit after their meal.

"So Hinata, when do you want to start the training?

"We can start it now if you would like, at the spot where you found me" she said blushing

"Sounds good, and we should get moving now then." he said grinning

"Okay, N-Naruto-kun."

Both of them then got up ready to leave for the enclosed spot where Naruto has found Hinata yesterday. Hinata also brought along a basket with food for them to eat after they finished they're training. Warming up with some stretches before they actually start fighting one another.

"Okay Hinata, I'm not going to go easy on you now, but tell me when you want to stop." he said sternly

"Hai, N-Naruto-kun!" she said as she got into her stance

Naruto started off by throwing some punches and kicks at her, all of which were blocked quickly. He then did Kage Bunshin No Jutsu with all his clones throwing kunai at her while he went in for a hit. Hinata dodged the kunai and blocked Naruto's hit as well. She then threw a couple of strikes at him with jyuuken that Naruto barely dodged. After that, Naruto threw kunais with explosive tags attached to them at her, which exploded and managed to hit her. Hinata quickly gained her footing after being blown away and hitting a tree. Even though Hinata had been partially hit, Naruto didn't go any easier on her, and one again did he shadow clone jutsu and surrounded Hinata. He then did his U-zu-ma-ki Naruto Renden to find that the Hinata was just a clone, and was suddenly hit in the back with jyuuken which sent him flying into a tree causing a big crash. After getting up, he saw Hinata standing in front of him holding her left arm, and clutched the spot where Hinata had striked him. He was impressed with her skill, and continued on with the strikes against each other. After the training was over Hinata was covered in bruises and some cuts while Naruto had only a few wounds.

"Oy! Hinata-san, you were really good with the training today!"

"T-thank y-you N-Naruto-kun" she said smiling and slighting blushing

"Wow, the day passed by fast with our training, it's almost lunch time now. Want to get some food now?"

"Uhh, s-sure N-Naruto-kun"

"Okay, let's go then" he said smiling

"Oh, N-Naruto-kun, I m-made us some food for us t-today…" she said as she turned a slight red

"Huh? Oh, you did! How nice Hinata-san!"

Hinata then presumed to setting out the picnic with Naruto helping too. She still couldn't believe what had been happening the past days, and was blushing with the thoughts.

"What did you make for lunch Hinata-san?" he asked curiously

"Ummm… Some r-rice balls, s-sushi, and b-bubble tea"

"That's sounds good, can't wait to eat!" he said hungrily

"W-well, everything is s-set, so dig in…"

Naruto presumed to eating one of the rice balls and was amazed at how delicious it was, he couldn't believe how good of a cook Hinata was.

"Oy! Hinata-san, this is great! I've never had anything as good as this, I bet you'll make an awesome wife one day." he said smiling

"Oh, T-thank y-you N-naruto-kun." she said turning a bright red.

_Is this really happening! He thinks my cooking is good and that I'll make a great wife one day! If that's true I hope that I'll be his wife. I hope this isn't a dream…_

They continued to eat, and soon it grew dark. When they were finished, they threw all the garbage in a nearby trashcan, and got ready to go home.

"That was such a good lunch Hinata-san. You should cook more often!"

"Y-you're to k-kind N-Naruto-kun" she said while blushing furiously

"Well I think that it really was good, and hope that you will cook more often." he said while grinning

"I'll t-try i-if you r-really like t-the food." she said while playing with her fingers

"That would be great, and it's getting late so why don't I walk you home."

"O-Okay N-Naruto-kun"

Naruto then walked Hinata home, and both of them said nothing as they walked. They soon arrived at the Hyuuga mansion, and wouldn't talk until they arrived at the steps to door.

"Well, this is your stop, so see you tomorrow?"

"Y-yes N-Naruto-Kun"

"Oh, before I got Hinata-san, can I just ask you one question?

"S-sure N-naruto-kun…"

"I just wanted to know why you always turn red when you're around me… Just seemed kind of strange to me…"

"Oh, w-well…. y-you see, I k-kind of l-li-li……" Hinata fainted before she could tell Naruto that she liked him.

As Hinata fainted, Naruto caught her and set her down on the steps.

"Oy! Hinata-san, you alright?" he said with concern

"N-Naruto-kun…" she said as she slowly opened her eyes.

"You've had a rough day, so I'll just bring you inside…"

Naruto then carried Hinata to the door, and knocked on it to reveal Mrs.Hyuuga behind it. Mrs.Hyuuga was surprised to see Naruto carrying Hinata, and what had happened.

"Naruto, what happened to Hinata?" she said curiosly

"Umm, well you see she fainted when she was answering a question I asked her, so I just decided to put her in her bed before she fainted again…" he said explaining everything.

"Oh… I see, well her room is down this hall the second door on the right, so you can go put her in now."

"Oh, okay."

Naruto walked to Hinata's room seeing it for the first time, and thought it was very nice. He set her down in her bed and put the blanket over her, and then left, shutting the door behind him. After leaving the mansion, he walked home quietly, and got dressed for bed, thinking about what has just happened at the Hyuuga's.

_I wonder why she fainted…. She always does that when she's around me…_

_Am I that sickening or something? Well, maybe she won't faint tomorrow... I wonder if I should ask her again tomorrow... Maybe I should, but if I don't I'll never know why she always acts so weird around me… I'll just have to wait until tomorrow to see what I should do I guess…_

Naruto was so curious about why Hinata would always faint or turn red around him, he always just thought it was because she was shy, but found that she would sometimes turn red for no reason. It bothered his mind when he thought about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How was that as a little twist?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This should be a good one.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Events**

Waking up to a bright and wonderful new day, Naruto's mind drifts off thinking about what will be in store for him today. Excited to see what will happens, he jumps out of bed dressing up as he rushes out the door. About to make his way to the Hyuuga Mansion to see Hinata, he gets an unexpected surprise. Walking out of the door, he finds Hinata just about to knock on the door.

"Hinata-chan! What are you doing here?" he said surprised

"Well, you always come to my place so I decided to come to your place for once." she said blushing

"Ah, that was very thoughtful of you!" he said happy

"Yes, so will we go have some ramen now before heading to see

Tsunade?"

"That sounds like a good idea Hinata-chan."

He then walked out and locked his door. Putting his arm around Hinata they both started off to Ichikaru where they would attract a crowd of people. Hinata was surprised at how Naruto had put his arm around her, but was happy that she was with him. Sakura and Ino them walked past them when they noticed that Naruto had his arm around Hinata and were completely taken away by shock from the sight. They soon followed the two to Ichikaru and would talk about them being a couple.

"Oh look Sakura, there seems to be a new couple in town." Ino said laughing menacingly

"Ya, and it seems that its Naruto and Hinata." Sakura said laughing as well

"W-What! We're not b-boyfriend and g-girlfriend, just friends…. Really good friends…" He said nervously

"Then why are you stuttering so much?" Ino asked

"Be-Because I'm c-cold..." Naruto answered shaking

"But it's so nice and sunny outside, so how could you be cold?" Sakura asked laughing

"Be-because you guys give me the creeps" he said trying to cover-up his feelings

"If you say so Naruto, but that still doen't explain why you had your arm around her." Ino said laughing hard

"That was be-because I was really happy.."

"Well if you ask me, its just a sign of something happening." Sakura said

"Well y-your w-wrong, its n-nothing…" he said getting frustrated at their questions

"Fine fine, we were just wondering anyways, so I guess we'll go now." Sakura said as they both left

After Ino and Sakura left, Hinata and Naruto by themselves. Hinata was bewildered by how Naruto had acted when Ino and Sakura asked him about her and Naruto being a couple. She had never seen him act that way before.

"Na-Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Hinata said worried

"I-I'm fine, they just gave me the creeps is all…" He said trying not to blush

"O-okay…"

"Well let's talk about something else now…"

"Well it seems that you and your friends are done talking, so what will it be today?" the stand owner asked

"Hmmm… I think some pork ramen would hit the spot. How about you Hinata-chan, what are you going to have?" he asked smiling

"I'll have the same thing as you Naruto-kun." she said smiling back at him

"Okay, then two pork ramens coming right up."

As they both waited for their ramen to be prepared, Hinata and Naruto began to pass the time by talking.

"Naruto-kun, I'm glad that your feeling better now." Hinata said blushing

"T-thank you Hinata-chan, it means a lot to me" he said trying not to blush

Hinata was so happy by his words that she did something that she thought she would never have the courage to do, she hugged him. Naruto was surprised by her actions but hugged her back. There they were embraced by one another for awhile. Then they would release each other when the stand owner put the bowls of ramen in front of them. With that, they began to eat their meal in silence with the happiness they had from one another. After finishing their ramen, they headed to Tsunande's office wondering about what she could want with them. They would soon arrive at the door to her office where they would meet one of the toughest missions they would face yet. Opening the door to the office they see Tsunande sitting at her desk.

"Oy! Naruto, glad to see that you and Hinata could make it. It seems that there is a mission that you, and Hinata will be assigned to."

"Whats the mission?" Naruto asked

"Oh, and before I tell you your mission, there seems to be a rumor flying around that says you and Hinata are a couple now. Is this true Naruto?" Tsunande asked with a smirk on

"WHAT! Where is this rumor starting from? Just this morning Ino and Sakura asked me about it… That rumor isn't true what so ever.."

"Well I was just wondering so don't freak out so much… But anyways, the mission is for you and Hinata go to Nano Country to pick up a very important document has top secret information that could destroy Konoha if it were to fall into the wrong hands. Since you are the only two left that are available, I'm putting the fate of Konoha into your hands, don't fail. Also I want you to give this to the Feudal Lord as proof of your" Tsunande said with a serious face

"Hai!" both of them said as they left

Leaving the office, they both left to pack for the mission and met at the gate to Konoha after they were done. With so much pressure on the success of their mission, they set out to retrieve the document. As they jumped from tree to tree, things were quiet, and Hinata still couldn't believe that it was just them two on the mission. The person that she's had a crush on for so long on a mission with her. Just as she thought about what was happening a branch breaks under her, causing her to fall and hit her head on a branch as she continued to fall into a crevice that looked like it would never end. Hearing the noise of the branch breaking behind him Naruto turns around to check out what it was to only see Hinata falling straight into the crevice. Worried about losing her he does his Kage Bushin No Jutsu, creating a chain of Naruto's to fly down grab Hinata and be pulled back up. Getting to her just in time Naruto lands onto the ground holding her, thinking that they had covered enough ground for today and that Hinata would need some time to get better, he makes camp. Before he leaves to find some things to make a fire he takes all of the small twigs and moss that caught onto Hinata. Then after finding some sticks and rocks he makes a fire. Taking his jacket off to use it as a pillow for Hinata he gets a sleeping bag to put Hinata on and a blanket to keep her warm with. When he was finished making sure she was fine, he went out to gather more sticks to keep the fire going along with some water. In the time that Hinata was knocked out from the fall her mind was still trying to wake her up. She was dreaming about what had happened to her when she remembered that she was falling and that Naruto had saved her. Thinking about Naruto she shot up to find him near the fire with Naruto putting more sticks in it.

"Na-Naruto-kun, what happened?" she asked

"We were running through the trees when I heard a noise like something breaking and when I turned around you were falling, unconscious from a bad hit to the head. So I jumped in to save you." he explained

"Oh…. "

"Since you seemed to be knocked out pretty good I decided to set up camp and let you rest. Oh, and you must be hungry so here's some food." he said as he handed her a some good berries that he had picked

"T-thank you Naruto-kun." she said as she accepted the food

Both of them began to eat after that, and Naruto handed her a cup of water after she was done eating. When they were finished with there meal Hinata tried to convince Naruto that she was fine.

"Are your sure that you're okay Hinata-chan?" he said concerned

"I-I'm sure Naruto-kun." she said trying to make him not worry

"Well just to make sure try to stand up." he said as he went to her side just in case she was to fall.

"Okay, I'll try." she said as she tried getting up.

When she tried to get up she fell back down, but luckily Naruto was there to catch her. As he caught her he noticed a cut on her arm that looked kind of deep, and he told her to rest while he got some alcohol rub, bandages and medical tape for the wound.

"Hinata you're in no condition to continue on, so we'll just have to wait until your better, and don't move a muscle until I fix up your wound."

"Yes, Naruto-kun."

When he got all of the things to fix up Hinata's wound he went next to her and told her to take of her jacket so that he could see the wound. She did as he said, and then he told her that the alcohol was going to sting a little before he cleaned the wound with it. After cleaning the wound he applied the bandages and lastly the medical tape to keep it in place. At the thought of having Naruto treat her wound Hinata began to blush a deep red as she watched him do everything. She was amazed at how well he did the job.

"Okay, all done." he said happy with the work he had done

"Thank you Naruto-kun." she said smiling

With her wound all taken care of and there stomachs full Naruto got ready for bed, going into a wooded area where he changed away from Hinata's sight. When he was done changing he went to help Hinata up and lead her to a are where she changed out of Naruto's sight. When she was done she called for Naruto and he help her back to where she was before.

"Got everything you need Hinata-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, and thank you for all your help." she said shyly as she blushed and turned away.

Since Naruto used his sleeping bag for Hinata to rest on he had nothing to sleep on and just layed on the floor to sleep. As he tried to sleep Hinata watched him smiling at him and his cuteness. Then she realized that Naruto didn't have anything to sleep on since she was using his sleeping bag, and felt bad.

"Na-Naruto-kun, why don't you take your sleeping bag back, I can sleep on the ground."

"Huh? Oh Hinata, I don't need the sleeping back as much as you, you need more rest then me so you can use it, don't mind me."

"B-but it's your sleeping bag."

"It's fine Hinata-chan, I'd rather have you have it anyways."

Feeling even worse since Naruto wouldn't take back his sleeping bag Hinata tried thinking of a way that he could use it with her. Then she thought of a way, and began blushing at the thought of it, but let it pass since she wanted Naruto to be comfortable too.

"Na-Naruto-kun, I'm getting cold" she said as she blushed

"Are you serious? Looks like your warm to me." he said puzzled at how she could be cold

"W-well I am, so can you help me warm up?"

"Ummm…. Sure? But how?" he said confused

"C-can you come and sleep by my side?" she said blushing even more

"Y-you sure about this? I do have other blankets in my bag." he said blushing as well

"Y-yes I am."

"O-okay if you say so."

Getting up from off the ground Naruto goes over to where Hinata is snuggled up and lies down next to her. When he does, Hinata blushes a even deeper red when he puts his arm around her trying to keep her warm even though she wasn't really cold. With both of them on the sleeping bag they were comfy and slowly feel asleep together. Trying to get into a comfortable position Hinata turns over to find herself face to face with Naruto, and can't believe that she is this close to him. She then snuggles in closer to him falling asleep quickly. The next day, Naruto woke up first to find Hinata against his chest still sleeping silently, and not wanting to wake her, he forms the Kage Bushin No Jutsu seal and quietly makes a clone which he tells to go and gather more sticks for the fire as well as catch some fish to eat. The clone walks away and starts to do what it was commanded. As Naruto lies down with Hinata he begins to blush and finds that he can't stop it as he thinks about her and what they've been through together. Finding that he has a soft spot for Hinata now and doesn't even have the feelings for Sakura like he once did, he thinks about what they should do. Hinata later wakes up to see Naruto looking at her, and then blushes a bright red, as she looks into the blue eyes of Naruto. Seeing that Hinata has awakened, Naruto does something unexpected and kisses her on the forehead. Surprised by his actions Hinata turns even redder if that's possible.

"Good morning Hinata-chan." he said smiling warmly at her

"G-good morning Na-Naruto-kun." she manages to stutter out still stunned by Naruto's sudden kiss on her forehead.

"We better get changed now and start off to Nano Country again." he said as he got up

"Okay Naruto-kun." She said as she got up as well.

"Well I'm glad that you can stand now."

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

"Well I'll see you back here after changing."

"Hai!"

They both went to go change after that, and then met each other at the camp site. When they went back to the camp they found four fish nicely cooked on sticks near the fire. Naruto had then just remembered that he had his clone go and catch some fish and went to go get one.

"H-how did these fish get here?" Hinata asked, surprised to see them there suddenly

"I just remembered that I had a clone catch some fish while you were still sleeping." Naruto said with his arm behind his head.

"Oh, then thank you for the help." she said as she shyly smiled

"It was nothing; anyways we should start eating and head out as soon as we can. The sooner we finish the mission the sooner we can get back home." he explained

"Okay Naruto-kun."

Already sitting near the fire Naruto grabs a fish for himself and passes a nice one to Hinata, smiling happily. Eating the fish happily they eat in silence and soon finish their meal. Full and content they then pack up everything heading out back to Nano Country.

"How far are we from Nano Country now?" Hinata asked

"Not too far, we should be there in about 20 minutes." Naruto said smiling

After traveling for a little while more they soon see Nano Country and are awed by its beauty. Happy to see that they were almost there, they start running faster and soon arrive at Nano Country. Trying to find where the Feudal Lord is, they ask around town and find out where to go from some villagers. When they find the place they are relieved that they actually made it to the place so quickly. Knocking on the door to the Feudal Lord's place they step in to find Haruna-sama sitting in a chair with her hands on the table.

"Come in and sit down." Haruna told them

"Hai!" they both answered

As they sat down they began to talk about what they were to retrieve for the Hokage. Haruna listened and nodded to them. Naruto then remembered that Tsunande had given them a package that was to be given to the Feudal Lord as proof of them being from Konoha. He quickly handed it over to the Haruna. When she opens the package she finds that it contains an item which can only be made by the Tsunande and nods to them. Getting up to get the documents that they wanted, she gives it to them and then sits back down.

"Thank you Haruna-sama." Naruto says

"Yes, thank you." Hinata says

"You're welcome to both of you, now get back to Konoha and give this to Tsunande as soon as possible." Haruna ordered them

"Hai! Haruna-sama." they say as they leave the office.

When they leave Nano Country with the documents they needed for the mission they are confronted by a criminal in a rocky area, who plans on taking over Konoha and demands that they give him the secret documents.

"Hey you little brats, hand over those documents now!" the criminal demanded

"Wait, aren't you one of the notorious criminals that have destroyed many villages!" Naruto said firmly

"Well it's an honor for you to know who I am. You should feel proud as well. Because there's no avoiding your by my hands." he said threateningly

"Hinata run away while you still can! I'll take care of this tough guy." Naruto told Hinata

Hinata did as she was told and started running but then had second thoughts about leaving Naruto alone. Worried about Naruto's safety she quickly looks for a place to hide the documents, and while she looks, the battle rages on.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Naruto yells as five clones are formed and all throw kunai at the criminal to only be caught by his ball and chain.

"What?" Naruto says as he is caught off guard by the way the kunai were easily avoided.

"That kind of thing won't work." he says as he laughs and throws all the kunai back at the clones making then disappear in a puff of smoke.

"This jerk! What kind of ninjutsu is he using?" naruto says as he tries to think of what to do and runs towards the criminal trying to attack with his kunai. To only be blocked easily.

"Konoha, huh? Interesting. That's next on my list of places to conquer." the criminal says as he looks at Naruto's forehead protector and then pushes his head away with great force, causing naruto to tumble back.

"Like I'll let you do some like that!" Naruto yells as he jumps to his feet.

The criminal then throws a kunai which Naruto dodges but it seems to have changed direction out of no where and turns to strike him, but he catches it.

"Why?" he says confused by how it changed course

Having naruto distracted with the kunai the criminal tries to strike naruto with his ball in chain to have naruto bend backwards and dodge it. But then it turns back around and attaches to Naruto's forehead protector.

"That's right. My ninjutsu is Magnetic Ninpo!" the criminal says as he pulls naruto, swinging him around making him strike trees.

"Like this!" the criminal says as he strikes naruto to the ground and flings him back up. Trying to get away from the criminal, Naruto unties his headband and goes flying down into a deeper mountain. Pulling off Naruto's headband from his weapon, the criminal goes to chase after Naruto.

"This will be your grave."

"I'll return those words right back at you!" naruto says confident

Mad at how the guy is acting so tough, Naruto charges at him with his kunai once again to only miss each time due to how the enemy seems to move out of the way so easily. Next trying to throw the kunai at him, it doesn't work and the enemy is still at full power. The enemy then laughs at Naruto and his failed attempts to hurt him.

"Damn it! What's going on!" Naruto says stressed

Hinata finally done with hiding the document well goes to where they encountered the criminal to only find Naruto's headband on the ground, and is worried about what has happened to Naruto. She then goes to try and find Naruto.

"Starting when I was little, I drank iron. With all of the iron that I accumulated in my body, I can change the magnetic polarity as I want. This mountain has a lot of steel within it, making it my ultimate battle-field." he says explaining what he can do

"You can make yourself a magnet?" Naruto said confused

"Incidentally, I can also turn things I touch into magnets. The rocks behind you have all been turned into magnets." he said calmly

"So what's the big deal?" Naruto says as he looks behind him at the rocks quickly

"This is! Jishaku Ninpo, Mugen Inseki (Magnetic Ninpo Arts: Infinite Meteors)!"

Smashing into the mountain, the criminal cause massive groups of rocks to go flying Naruto.

"The second stage! The third stage!" he says as he continues to attack and causes Naruto to fly back hitting the mountain.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yells down to Naruto to have finally of found him.

"An ally, huh? I'll take my time with you." he says as he looks up to see Hinata

"Hinata-chan, don't come!" Naruto yells up to her

"This guy…This guy… is a dangerous opponent…" naruto says before falling to the ground

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata screams

Naruto then gets up to continue his fight.

"How dare you do that?"

"Annoying brat!" the criminal says before smashing his weapon into the ground to make another group of rocks fly at Naruto.

Blocking them from striking his face with his hands, Naruto is once again knocked against the wall is falls to his knees.

"Now you can't stand."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yells again.

"This is nothing!" Naruto says as he gets up

"I'm surprised. You have some guts. Well then, take this! Jishaku Ninpou, Denji Genmu (Magnetic Ninja Arts, Electric Phantasms)" The criminal says as he throws a bunch of tiny metal pieces into the air which causes sparks.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yells again

"It's pointless! Your voice will not reach him. A human's brain has faint cavities that allow currents to flow through them, allowing the brain to function. If I change the magnetic polarity the interference that it creates will stop his ability to think!" the criminal says as he gets read to attack Naruto with his ball and chain. Swinging it around then at Naruto, he gets it to wrap around him.

"And this chain is filled with strong magnetism. Go get buried!" he says as he takes out five kunai with explosive tags attached to them and throws them at the spot where Naruto was.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata screams once again as she jumps down to go and help Naruto.

Removing the rocks that cover Naruto she finds his hand.

"Are you okay?" she says as she pulls him out a little.

"Thank goodness" she says, relieved to see that Naruto is okay.

"Hinata… Run…" Naruto tells her

"Naruto-kun, I can't just leave you…" she says nodding in disagreement

"He's… He's not someone that you can go up against." he warns her.

"Naruto-kun, I will definitely rescue you." she says as she stands up

"Hinata!" Naruto says as she watches Hinata go to battle the criminal and starts feeling pain.

"I'll have you spit out the location of the documents."

Getting ready to fight, Hinata activates her bloodline.

"Byakugan!"

"Take this! Denji Genma (Electric Demonic illusions)!"

"Shugo Hakke, Rokujuuyonshou!" Hinata says easily deflecting the mist of metal particles that was aimed at her.

"What!" the criminal says surprised at how the attack was so easily deflected

"I see. So that is what you call Konoha's Byakugan. Interesting. What a splendid taijutsu. But I'll use force to bring that down!" he says as he swings his weapon at Hinata to have her grab a hold of it as he pulls it back to himself. She then lands next to him and gives him several strikes with her jyuuken.

"Did I do it?" she says wondering

"As if. This level of taijutsu is nothing" he says as he falls and swings his weapon at Hinata once again. It wraps around her arm, and he starts to swing her around. She then takes out four kunai that she throws that attaches to his weapon as she hits the wall, and falls to the ground.

"It's pointless."

"This is bad."

The criminal then starts hitting his stomach and pulls off the kunai from his weapon. Hinata then gets to her feet and gets into her fighting stance.

"I'm disappointed. This wasn't worth my time. So tell me, where did you hide the documents? If you talk, I'll spare you. That kid, too. If you save him now, he will not die.

"Run away… Hinata…" Naruto manages to say

"Well then, talk!" he demands

Hinata just nods her head saying no to his demand.

"You don't want to save that kid? Or do you think that you can beat me?" he asked

_If I did talk, Naruto-kun would never forgive me_. Hinata thought

"Well then, I will force you to talk!" he says as he throws several kunai into the air which stick together, and all point at Hinata.

"I'll change your brainwaves with a strong magnetic field. And regardless of how you move, the magnetic polarity will change accordingly. So it's pointless to run away."

As all of the kunai go to strike Hinata, she throws a couple with explosive tags attached to them at the falling kunai to destroy them as she escapes through the smoke.

"That kid was able to dodge it with those explosive tags. She's pretty good at sensing danger. But… I will not let her escape" he says as he looked around at the scene and then found a trail of blood.

"Hinata…" Naruto says as he lay trapped under the pile of stones worried about her.

_Naruto-kun, I will definitely come back to rescue you. However, there's too big of a difference in strength between that person and myself! He's not an opponent that I can defeat! _She thought as she continued to run away from the criminal. She then used her byakugan to see how far the enemy was and saw that he was catching up to her fast.

_He's catching up to me already! What should I do?_ Trying to think under the conditions she had, she gripped onto a piece of kunai that had hit her.

_This is… Iron sand… I see. That person's technique is able to convert the things he touches into magnets after touching his body. The reason why he didn't attack me earlier was so that he could get rid of the iron sand that was in his body. If I could get around it, he would drown in his own iron sand. His attacks are a combination of Magnetic Ninja Arts and Iron Sand illusionary Techniques. He switches his magnetic power on and off so that his own body will not become a magnet. On that case, there is only one way to defeat him. _

"Well then, it's about time to finish this game!" the criminal said before jumping way in front of Hinata to block her path.

"Well, let's settle this quickly!"

"I will never give up! That is my way of the ninja." she said as she got into her fighting stance

"How useless. "

"How dare you do that to Naruto-kun! I will not forgive you!"

"After you divulge the location of the documents, go and live with that kid in Hell!"

He then swings his weapon at Hinata and it wraps around her arm. Pulling it back towards him, she goes flying at him.

"Hey, don't be shy and come closer!"

_I'll bet everything on this single shot! _Hinata then gets ready to strike with her jyuuken to be blocked from what it appears and get socked in the stomach.

"If it didn't work the first time, it's not going to work the second time either."

"I wonder…"

The criminal then notices that Hinata second hand got him.

"The ones going to Hell are you and me!" Hinata says before running into the criminal so that they both go flying of the cliff.

"Let go of me! Why you…" he says while punching at Hinata trying to pull her off and manages to send her flying into the ground. While he lands on his feet.

"You brat, how dare you mess around? I changed my mind. I'll give you the final blow now!" he then gets read to strike her when all of a sudden iron sand starts covering him.

"What is this! "

"Just now, I put an interfering electric current into you chakra. Now your body will become a powerful magnet"

"What did you say? You bitch! That's why you brought me to this sandy area… S-stop!" he screams as the sand covers his whole body until he can't move at all.

"I did it, Naruto-kun…" she then faints after that from all the beating she's taken.

With the criminal being sucked down to the bottom of the sand and Hinata going down to, Naruto is still left under the pile of rocks powerless. Fearing for Hinata's life, he burrows the power of the Kyuubi to break out from underneath the pile and run to where Hinata. By the time he gets to her, the power of the Kyuubi has worn off and he uses his Kage Bushin No Jutsu to create a line of clones in which he is at the top and swings down to grab Hinata and is swung back up to safety as the clones disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Hang on, Hinata!" Naruto said worried

"Na-Naruto-kun, you came to save me."

"Of course! We are friends aren't we?" he said smiling at her

"Yes." she said weakly

"By the way, what happened to that magnetic bastard?" Naruto asked since he didn't see him around

"I think that he probably got sucked down into the bottom of that sand."

"What! Hinata, you got him!" he said surprised

"Yeah. I did my best."

"Hinata, that's incredible! And against a person that I couldn't stand up to at all…" he said amazed at how Hinata had beaten the criminal

"To get praised by Naruto-kun…" she said happy and blushed

"Naruto-kun, this…" she said as she handed him his forehead protector.

"This is my forehead protector." he said as he got it from Hinata

"The mission isn't over yet. Naruto-kun, we still have to bring the documents back to Konoha."

"Hinata…" he said before tying on his forehead protector

"I promise! I swear upon this forehead protector, that I will definitely being back the documents. As well as… I can't lose to Hinata!"

"Naruto-kun!" she said blushing

"You rest while we get back to Konoha." he said as he put her on his back.

They then set off to get the documents where Hinata had hid them and returned to Konoha as soon as they could. Taking a few hours to get back, they both went to the Hokage and gave her the documents. With the success of the mission they were both praised for their job well done. After they left the Hokage's office, they both left to their homes and washed up then going to sleep, after a hard day's work. For this would be a memorable day for the both of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How was that? Good? Bad? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait, school has been a real pain, but fun too. I also have a job now, so you might have to wait a while for more chapters come out, but school is almost over so many more schould come out soon. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4: True Feelings Revealed**

Naruto woke up thinking about the weird dream he had. It was so strange to him since it was like no other dream he had. The thing that he thought was strangest was the fact that in his dream, he and Hinata were lying on a roof under the stars together. He didn't know what the meaning of the dream was, and from that point on, he wouldn't look at Hinata the same way ever again. So thinking about the dream for a bit, he gets ready to go and see Hinata. Still thinking about the dream as he walks to the Hyuuga Mansion, he arrives at the mansion quickly.

When Naruto got to the steeps that lead into the house, the door opened abruptly as he found Hanabi behind the door.

"Oy! Hanabi-san, wheres Hinata-san?"

"Umm… I think she went out somewhere, but I'm not sure…."

"Oh, I see well how was she after she got back from the mission?"

"She just came back tired and heck, but she was basically fine and just fell asleep."

"Ah, well that's good to hear. So I guess I better train until she's ready."

"Okay, good bye Naruto."

Naruto then left and went to the training spot at which he trained with Hinata yesterday. Waiting there for a while, he got bored and started practicing his kunai accuracy, which wasn't good apparently. He trained for hours until it was lunch then went to have some ramen. He didn't forget about Hinata of course, and found it strange for her to be late like she was… He didn't have a good feeling about what was happening, but he was too hungry to think about it to much. After all Naruto could never think about something on an empty stomach. When he arrived at Ichikaru, he found that the place was kind of empty and took a seat.

"Why if it isn't our favorite customer NARUTO!" the stand owner said with joy

"Yes, I'm glad to see you as well" he said while chuckling

"So, what will it be today?"

"Ummm… Some pork ramen would be good, and beef ramen please." he said smiling

"Okay, coming right up."

As Naruto waited for the ramen, Hinata kept on popping up into his head, and the way she looked so cute when she blushed. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and soon started blushing as he thought about her more and more. It was something that was happening out of no where and he had no idea why Hinata would come to mind so much now of all times. But he would soon have a soft spot for Hinata that wouldn't show until he would see her that night.

"Naruto heres your ramen nice and hot."

"Oh, thank you, I'm starving!" he said as he drooled over the ramen

"Glad to see that you have a healthy appetite."

"Well if it involves ramen, I'll always have one." he said laughing

Naruto gulped and slurped the ramen down like nothing within a few minutes and soon sat on the stool full of ramen goodness. Now with his stomach full and satisfied with what he had had, he went to go look for Hinata wondering about where she could be. He would look throughout the town high and low to find her no where in sight which frightened him a bit. But after getting a grip of himself, he was able to focus and find her on the rooftop of a small house out of town a little with a clear view of the sky and stars.

"Oy! Hinata-chan, there you are!" he said tiredly and relieved

"N-Naruto-kun?!" she said as she was surprised to see Naruto

"Where have you been Hinata? I've been worried sick…." he said very concerned

"I, w-was out w-with my t-team training…" she said as she was shocked to hear that Naruto was worried sick over her. She couldn't believe what he had said to her.

_What? Naruto-kun was really worried sick over me? Is this real, am I dreaming? Please let this be real, and if it isn't no one pinch me. I can't believe this is happening_, _and when did Naruto start calling me chan? Now I guess, but I didn't know that he thought of me that way… Or does he? Maybe he doesn't think of me that way and only calls me chan because its easier…. _

She kept thinking to herself about Naruto and her being a couple, and started blushing at the thought of it. She never really thought about it before, but only watched Naruto day after day hoping that he would someday "notice" her. It was all over whelming to her, and she would soon faint from all the thoughts flowing through her mind so quickly.

"Oy! Hinata-chan something wrong?"

"Oh, n-no everythings f-fine."

"You sure? It looks like you have something on your mind…."

"I'm j-just fine N-Naruto-kun." She said smiling

"If you say so. Oh, and I almost forgot, you fainted when you were about to answer my question yesterday. So do you think you can answer the question now without fainting?..."

"Ummm…. S-sure I g-guess…" she said while turning a deep red.

_What do I do? Should I tell him my true feelings? But what if he doesn't feel the same way about me… I don't think I could live with myself knowing that _

_Naruto-kun never felt the same way… Maybe I should make up excuse, but what if he does feel the same way about me… Oh I don't know what to do anymore. I guess I'll just go with my gut feeling which says to get my true feelings over with.._

Naruto then sat down next to her so that he could hear her well if she were to stutter or speak very softly. Wondering what the reason she would give him was, he started to fidget a bit. He never had someone faint and blush around him so much. He didn't know what to expect would stick through with what he had asked her.

"So Hinata-chan, can you tell me now?"

She gulped getting ready to tell him her true feelings from the day she first saw him in the academy. Blushing madly and playing with her fingers, she got ready to spill the beans.

"Umm… Well y-you s-see, I k-kind o-of l-li-like you N-Naruto-kun…" she said not believing that she actually said what she did.

Naruto sat in shock in what he had heard her say. He had never had someone actually "like" him. This was a first and he didn't know how to respond at all. With his wide open in shock, it took awhile for his mind to get back to normal.

"H-Hinata-chan are you serious?" he asked as his shock wore off

"Y-yes N-Naruto-kun, I-I've always l-liked you f-from the f-first time I s-saw you…" she said as she watched Naruto

"I-I don't know w-what to say, I mean you're the first girl to ever actually "like" me…"

"I k-know." she said shyly

"But w-why do you l-like me and not Sasuke l-like all the o-other girls?" he asked curiously

"B-because of h-how you w-were so s-strong and n-never gave up e-even if the o-odds w-were a-against y-you…"

"O-oh… W-well I h-have something to t-tell you t-too Hinata. T-truth is t-that I a-also l-li-like y-you." He said while blushing

Hinata was shocked to hear that Naruto liked her too. She was so happy to hear those words and started crying. Naruto watched her as she cried and was confused by why she was crying. He then went next to her and held her close, putting her head against his left shoulder as he tried comforting her. With the closeness between the two, Hinata was overjoyed and slowly stopped her crying.

"Hinata-chan a-are you o-okay?"

"I'm just fine N-naruto-kun." she said happily as she stayed close to Naruto

"I'm glad to hear that." he said happily smiling and began to lay down with her laying on him.

They were both happy lying with one another under the stars. It was a moment in which these were new feelings that Naruto had never really noticed until this day after having the dream of Hinata. Then as he thought about his dream, it occurred to him that what was happening was exactly like what had happened in his dream. To him, it now meant that it was destiny. As they lay together under the stars, Naruto watched Hinata and how she looked everything about her was so cute. He enjoyed the time they spent together the past days and now he was with Hinata. After a while of watching the stars, Hinata fell asleep on Naruto, and he hadn't noticed until a good amount of time passed, but when he saw her sleeping, he decided to take a little nap as well. When he woke up, he saw Hinata staring at him with her beautiful eyes.

"Oh Naruto-kun, your awake." happy to see him finally awake.

"Yes I am, and when did you wake up?"

"Just a little while ago, I've been watching you since you woke up."

"Oh, I see, well thanks for watching over me then." he said smiling

Hinata giggled at his comment, and Naruto thought it was the cutest thing he had ever heard.

"You have such a cute laugh Hinata."

"T-thank you, Naruto-kun."

She was happy with what he was saying to her. They were both now a couple and loved the thought of it. Then as they lay under the stars, Naruto realizes that it's getting late and tells Hinata that they should probably get home soon.

"Oy! Hinata-chan its getting late, so why don't I walk you home."

"Okay, that sounds good."

With that, they both start off to the Hyuuga Mansion. When they arrive at the mansion, Hinata thanks Naruto for everything he's done for her the past days. Naruto was glad that he could help, and hugs Hinata before he leaves. Content with the goings of the day, they both leave to go their ways until tomorrow calls for a new day.

* * *

How did I do with this one? Like that little twist I put in? Was it even good, or did it just kill everything with suckiness? please Review. 


End file.
